1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for supplying power to hard disk drives in servers.
2. Description of Related Art
When there is only one server in a cabinet, hard disk drives are powered by the server. When there are two servers in the cabinet, the hard disk drives are divided into two groups. Each group of hard disk drives are powered by a single server. In this condition, backplanes for the cabinet with only one server and for the cabinet with two servers are different. This is an inconvenience.